


herald of ruin

by Polas



Series: Hm [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other, oh he dies, yeah he sure did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polas/pseuds/Polas
Summary: he dies





	herald of ruin

The smoke from the summoning ritual clears, a dark robed figure emerges and calls out their introduction. 

“I am the --- of despair, the --- of ruin. I am ---------------” their voice floats towards Kiran, some words cut off by the wind. Undeterred by the look of confusion by the Summoner’s face, the Hero(?) continues.

“There is nothing left for me but to destroy… destroy the one who took everything from me. You, who have summoned me here. Take care that cursed weapon of yours does not fail you when you need it the most.”

The hood finally falls from the Hero’s face, their clouded eyes stare out with burning hatred. Kiran steps back in horror even as questions fall from their lips.  
“You did not hear me the first time? Very well, I will repeat myself. I am the messenger of despair, the herald of ruin. I am…I used to be called Kiran. I was once just like you.”

~

Kiran lifts their chin up defiantly, plants their hands firmly on Alfonse’s table. “Tell me again if what that other Kiran says is true. Does Breidablik’s contract have a loophole where Heroes can injure me if I form a deep bond of trust with them? And that those same Heroes will die if they’re injured badly and I’m not close by?”  
There are a lot of things we don’t know about Breidablik, it’s a very mysterious weapon, blah blah blah, Kiran are you listening, hey. None of Alfonse’s and Anna’s words reach Kiran’s brain. The other Kiran... or Null, as they preferred to be addressed, had been systematically going around the entire castle, quietly questioning everyone they met the same cryptic question: 

“Was it you?”

“Was it me what?” Kiran had asked when they were questioned. 

“Was it you who killed my everything, my lord and master Grima? Who left me all alone with less than nothing?” Null’s eyes were less cloudy today, but they burned with quiet hatred.

“You’re a Grimleal? You became a servant of…”

“I was chosen to serve as my god’s companion. I shared his empty world, his will, his bed.” Kiran flushed at those last words. “And then… a gateway from another world opened one day, and someone killed my master. I did not see their face. I did not see what they did to my darling, how they burned his very bones to ash. I wasn’t there for him in my beloved’s last moments. I COULDN’T EVEN SCREAM! WELL, I’M SCREAMING NOW! AND I HOPE WHOEVER IT WAS HEARS ME! Because I’m coming for them. I’ll never stop until I find them.” Null’s sudden and wild shrieks died down as quickly as they came, and their voice subsided into their usual lifeless tone. 

Null held out their hand, asked for Kiran’s Breidablik. They asked as though they didn’t expect an answer, only said that they would continue to search for a means to traverse the worlds freely. 

“Will you give up your weapon, or hold onto it like you hold the lives of so many Heroes in your hands? The choice is yours, Kiran. I only hope it doesn’t fail you like it failed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> who knows where this series is leading to


End file.
